


Кошка

by Fatia



Category: Fitz and the Fool Trilogy - Robin Hobb, HOBB Robin - Works
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatia/pseuds/Fatia
Summary: Даже в клетке волк остаётся волком.
1) Написано на ОК-2015 для команды "Робин Хобб";2) спойлеры к событиям книги «Fool’s Quest»;3) бета Alleeya.





	

Мне снились сны: красочные, сладкие, полные тоски по дому и отцу. Они были совсем не похожими на те, другие, пугающие и непонятные. Те, из-за которых меня похитили.

В красочных снах я видела наше поместье, Ивовый Лес, и отца. Сидя в своем кабинете, он всегда что-то писал. На столе в беспорядке лежали пергаменты, книги и сломанные перья. Его руки, такие большие и сильные, были испачканы чернилами. Он время от времени смотрел на меня и улыбался. Я же, кутающаяся в тёплый плед, сидела возле камина и грелась у очага.

Я была сонной и сытой. И бесконечно счастливой.

Жаль, что раньше я этого не понимала.

 

* * *  
Под санями поскрипывал снег. Лошади фыркали, Двалия с Винделиаром о чём-то тихо говорили, время от времени посматривая на меня. Я же притворялась спящей. Так было проще и безопасней. Волк-отец как-то сказал, что если не можешь побороть врага, то затаись и выжидай. Всегда будет возможность внезапно атаковать.

Или убежать.

Рядом пошевелилась Шун, тихо вздохнула и посмотрела на меня. Она тоже притворялась. Из-за страха или осторожности? Я не знала. Мы почти не разговаривали. Большую часть времени она находилась в оцепенении, равнодушно выполняя приказы Двалии. Шун едва ухаживала за собой. Из капризной раздражающей девицы она превратилась в тень себя прежней.

Шун напоминала мне дикую кошку, у которой выдрали когти и посадили в клетку. Кошку из моего сна. В нем её, оглушённую, с кровоточащими лапами, замотали в пушистую шаль да так и оставили задыхаться. Дальше сон ветвился и каждый раз заканчивался по-разному.

Кошка задыхалась, медленно умирая.

Кошка выбралась на свободу и напала на похитителей; ей отрубили голову.

Кошка выбралась на свободу и убежала, но её поймали.

Кошку освободили и отдали на забаву псам.

Я не знала, какому из этих концов суждено воплотиться в реальность. Да и не хотела знать. Все они были ужасными и вели к её гибели. Я не хотела этого. Зависть и обиды остались в прошлом, плен нас уравнял. Всё, что нам оставалось, — выжить и попытаться спастись.

На то, что отец найдёт меня и вернёт домой, я больше не надеялась. Слишком много прошло времени, слишком далеко нас увезли.

— Шейсим? — Двалия коснулась моего лица. Несмотря на мороз, её рука была горячей, словно вместо крови по венам у неё тёк огонь.

— Шейсим, просыпайся. Время ужинать.

Я послушно села на санях и так же съела всё, что она мне принесла. Еда казалась пресной, пахла прелой травой, но была сытной и горячей. Как всегда после трапезы, меня начало клонить в сон. Слова Шун о том, что в еду нам подсыпали снотворное, оказались верными, но не есть я не могла — это было бы слишком подозрительно.

Шун легла рядом со мной, не обнимая, но согревая теплом своего тела; она часто так ложилась. Я закрыла глаза и уснула.

Каждый раз это было похоже на нырок под воду: мучительно долгий и страшный. Мне снова снилась кошка. Когда её вынули из шали — она была едва тёплой, но всё ещё дышала. С каким-то безнадёжным остервенением зверь цеплялся за жизнь — это завораживало. Кошку небрежно бросили на край саней и поехали дальше. Дорога была неровной, с рытвинами и ухабинами, сани то и дело трясло и заносило в сторону. На одном из поворотов кошка свалилась из саней да так и осталась лежать в снегу.

Её исчезновение никто не заметил.

Никто не стал возвращаться.

Проснувшись, я невольно улыбнулась. Конечно, это всего лишь одна из вероятностей, ничтожно малая и совершенно невозможная, но она существовала, а значит, всё ещё оставалась надежда.

Если Шун спасётся, то рано или поздно её найдёт отец и узнает, что я жива.

Он обязательно найдёт меня — иначе и быть не может.

— Чему радуешься? — тихо спросила Шун.

— Мы сбежим. Обязательно сбежим, — прошептала я.

Шун посмотрела на меня с раздражением, как раньше, а потом вдруг улыбнулась и обняла. Впервые за всё время.

— Конечно, сбежим. В конце концов, в этом мире можно рассчитывать только на себя.

Чего было в её голосе больше — злости или надежды? — я так и не поняла. Да это было и не важно. У меня появилась цель — значит, всё ещё можно изменить.

_Конечно, можно. Даже в клетке волк остаётся волком. Непоправимым остаётся только смерть, волчонок._


End file.
